Aquí estoy
by JuuHinamori
Summary: Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha está gravemente enferma y él encontrará un gran e importante pilar en Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**[INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE]**

 **Aquí estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, ésta vez un poco diferente a lo usual. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Una luz se apaga

Inuyasha salió de aquella gran mansión con dirección al hospital, habían ingresado a su madre hacía poco más de una semana y toda la familia se había mudado a Tokio por el tratamiento.

Al llegar a ese triste edificio gris encontró a su padre y a su hermano hablando con una enfermera.

-… los horarios de visita son hasta las ocho de la noche – dijo la mujer, llevaba un uniforme bastante colorido.

-Está bien, tenemos tiempo – dijo el patriarca de la familia.

Inuyasha, su hermano Sesshomaru y su padre no se podían negar entre sí, los tres compartían un extraño cabello plateado y ojos dorados, era costumbre que muchos de los presentes voltearan a ver con detalle a alguno de los integrantes de la familia Taisho.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Inuyasha.

-Sí, está en la habitación trescientos siete – dijo Sesshomaru con semblante serio.

Inuyasha subió por las escaleras rápidamente, tenía algo más de quince minutos para ver a su madre. Al llegar tocó la puerta.

-Hola mami – dijo él y trató de que no se notara la sorpresa en su rostro, su madre estaba sentada en una dura cama de hospital, le habían puesto suero y por el pijama del hospital se perdían varios cables conectados a maquinas que hacían toda clase de ruidos.

-Hola mi amor – contestó Izayoi y le regaló una sonrisa a su hijo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –

-Un poco mejor que en Osaka – su piel parecía más radiante, no había duda.

Inuyasha y su familia habían vivido en Osaka por casi diez años, pero todos eran oriundos de Tokio.

-Me alegro mucho – le tomó la mano, era cálida y suave – en casa ya terminamos con la mudanza, tienes que ver tu viejo estudio de pintura, es fantástico –

-Cuando salga de aquí lo veré, espero que no estés peleando mucho con Sesshomaru mientras yo no estoy en casa –

-Si… no… bueno… los hermanos siempre se pelean – dijo él.

-Sabes que no me gusta que se lleven mal –

-Y sabes que él se quiere ir a vivir con su madre, pero papá le insiste en que viva con nosotros, por eso trata mal a todo el mundo constantemente –

-Tu padre entenderá por las buenas o por las malas que Sesshomaru también tiene derecho a estar con esa mujer – Izayoi acarició la mejilla de Inuyasha – ¿ya te inscribiste en la escuela?, te queda sólo un año para entrar a la universidad y las clases comienzan en pocos días –

-No, mañana iré, es que con la mudanza no encontraba todos los papeles que hay que presentar –

Izayoi miro con reproche a su hijo.

* * *

Kagome entró a su aula, era el último primer día de clase en ese colegio en el que había pasado prácticamente toda su vida, había compañeros nuevos, un chico llamado Inuyasha que tenía un extraño cabello plateado y ojos dorados, y otra chica cuyo nombre no había escuchado bien.

\- ¿Cómo estás Kagome? – un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules se sentó en un banco al lado de ella, era su buen amigo Koga.

Koga era un chico que llamaba mucho la atención a la vista, era de padres japoneses, pero su madre tenía herencia europea por eso él había heredado los ojos claros.

-Tengo mucho sueño, anoche Buyo no dejó de maullar –

-Te dije que a tu gato le tienen que cambiar el alimento, estoy seguro que le duele el estómago –

-Sólo está obeso – dijo ella riendo – además es Sota el que se encarga de darle de comer.

El primer día de clases fue el menos emocionante de su vida, podía decirse que estaba bastante decepcionada, todo indicaba que iba a ser un año monótono. Pero ésos pensamientos se fueron a la basura dos días después cuando Koga e Inuyasha terminaron a los golpes en el suelo en los terrenos de educación física. El profesor que daba clases a los chicos logró separarlos, pero se ganó un puñetazo en la nariz. Las chicas miraban curiosas desde el campo de atletismo, pero con dificultad ya que los chicos habían hecho un circulo alrededor.

Koga entró en el curso nuevamente con una bolsa con hielo, tenía un golpe en la frente.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Kagome estaba de pie al lado de su lugar con los brazos cruzados.

-El idiota del chico nuevo me golpeó, es muy competitivo, yo soy el capitán del equipo de futbol – dijo molesto.

-Eso no lo sabes Koga, todos los años se elige un capitán nuevo – dijo ella, su amigo no contestó.

Una semana después el tema ya estaba olvidado, nuevamente Koga había sido elegido como capitán e Inuyasha se había anotado en natación por recomendación de una de las profesoras.

Por otro lado, la salud de Izayoi había empeorado, en casa de Inuyasha el ambiente era tenso y los integrantes de la familia ni siquiera cruzaban palabra. Sesshomaru pasaba mucho tiempo con su madre, Inuyasha trataba de centrarse en los deportes, pero no había día en el cual un par de lágrimas escaparan, él siempre lloraba a solas, no quería mostrar debilidad.

\- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – preguntó una compañera, la cual estaba entregando unos trabajos prácticos.

-Hace rato lo vi, creo que subió a la azotea – le contestó otro compañero.

Koga y Kagome se miraron.

-Tenemos que terminar esto para mañana y él no aparece – se quejó ella.

\- ¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar? – preguntó él.

-No, van a terminar a los golpes, iré yo – cerró su libro de historia y se puso de pie.

Se les había asignado un trabajo de quince preguntas sobre historia universal, Inuyasha se quedó sin grupo al faltar por un problema familiar, así que Kagome se ofreció a incluirlo a su grupo, cosa que a Koga no le agradó.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que iniciara la siguiente clase. Abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea y no tardó en reconocer ésa melena plateada que tantas miradas robaba. Le estaba dando la espalda, estaba apoyado en las barandas, mirando hacia la ciudad.

-¿Inuyasha? – se acercó lentamente a él – tenemos que terminar… -

-Lo sé, si quieren pueden venir a mi casa hoy luego de la escuela – dijo sin darse la vuelta.

-¿No vas a bajar? –

-Quiero estar solo – su tono de voz había cambiado, era la primera vez que Kagome escuchaba a Inuyasha hablar con un tono brusco.

-Quieres… ¿hablar? – Kagome seguía caminando lentamente hacia él - ¿es por el problema familiar por el que faltaste hace unos días? –

Él asintió.

-Mi madre está muriendo –

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la azotea, sólo siendo interrumpido por la campana que indicaba el inicio de la siguiente clase.

-Tiene leucemia, es decir, cáncer en la sangre –

-Lo siento… -

-Se está apagando, Higurashi, no le queda mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento se va a ir – la voz de Inuyasha se estaba quebrando poco a poco. Se separó de la baranda y se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyándose en la misma.

-Puedes decirme Kagome – ella se sentó al lado de él.

-Puede que a tu novio no le guste –

-Koga es sólo un amigo – dijo - ¿Te puedo preguntar desde cuándo está enferma? – volvió al tema, ignorando lo que todos pensaban cada vez que les veían a ella y a Koga juntos.

-Desde hace un par de años, comenzaron el tratamiento en Osaka, pero mi padre movió cielo y tierra para que le hagan quimioterapia aquí –

\- ¿Eres de Osaka? –

-No, nací aquí, en Tokio, pero nos mudamos a Osaka cuando yo tenía ocho años –

Kagome vio cómo las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de su compañero.

-Hace unos días falté porque me pasé toda esa noche en el hospital, los médicos nos avisaron que tuvo una recaída. Los análisis no salieron bien y le suspendieron a quimioterapia. Sólo queda esperar… o esperar un milagro –

Kagome sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo tendió. Él lo tomó sin reproche.

-Mi padre falleció cuando yo era pequeña, mi madre estaba embarazada de mi hermano menor, casi no tengo recuerdos de él, sólo fotografías –

-Lo siento, no tenía idea – dijo él y se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

-No somos amigos, pero si necesitas hablar y que alguien te escuche aquí estoy –

-Muchas gracias, Kagome – Inuyasha se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – no le digas a nadie sobre esto, suficiente tengo con ser el nuevo, no me gusta ser el centro de atención –

-Cuenta conmigo. Ahora ve al baño a lavarte la cara, te veo en el salón – empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-Tu pañuelo… -

-Quédatelo, lo necesitas más que yo –

Ésa noche Kagome y Koga se quedaron boquiabiertos con la mansión en la que vivía Inuyasha, también con la cena que él mismo preparó.

\- ¿No tienen a un chef que les cocine? – preguntó Koga llevándose a la boca un poco de pollo al champiñón.

-Preferimos la comida casera, mi hermano y yo hicimos un par de cursos de cocina hace unos años – contestó Inuyasha.

Kagome se sorprendió por lo buena que estaba la cena y lo bien que se llevaron ésa noche Koga e Inuyasha, el trabajo se hizo muy corto y fácil gracias a todos los libros que Inuyasha había sacado de la biblioteca del salón.

-Buenas noches – saludó el padre de Inuyasha entrando al estudio donde los tres estaban terminando de imprimir el trabajo – ¿Nuevos amigos? – el hombre era bastante parecido a su hijo, también tenía ese característico pelo plateado y ojos dorados.

-Sí, él es Koga, el chico del que te hablé – señaló con la mano al muchacho de ojos azules – y ella es Kagome Higurashi –

\- Higurashi ¿Tienes algo que ver con el templo que está a pocas calles de aquí? –

-Sí, mi abuelo es el dueño –

-Iré a visitarlo uno de estos días – dijo.

-Si quieres cenar todavía queda pollo al champiñón en la cocina – Inuyasha tomó las hojas del trabajo y las dejó al lado del monitor de la computadora, se lamentaba no tener internet aún, habían hecho el trabajo a la antigua.

Su padre no contestó, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Continuará…

* * *

 **-JuuHinamori.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome entró en su habitación con su pijama puesto y una toalla en la cabeza, tomó su celular para revisar si tenía algún mensaje, nada, ella le había pedido a Inuyasha que la mantenga informada si pasaba algo con Izayoi.

Inuyasha estaba en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio, su padre se había ido al hospital, quería estar con su esposa. Sesshomaru se había ido a dormir a casa de su madre por lo que el menor estaba completamente solo en esa enorme casa.

Tomó su computadora portátil y lo primero que hizo fue revisar su e-mail, tenía varios correos de sus excompañeros de colegio exigiendo que se conectara al Skype para no perder el contacto, también preguntándole cuándo volvería… y de su exnovia.

 _Hola Inuyasha, cuánto tiempo, supe que regresaste a Tokio por tu madre, mantenme al tanto de cualquier novedad. Espero un día de éstos poder verte y tomar un café contigo._

 _Kikyo._

El e-mail era corto y simple, con lo justo y necesario.

Cerró su computadora mientras suspiraba resignado. Lo último que le faltaba era que su ex novia le complicara aún más la vida.

Kikyo había sido su novia algo más de un año, ella era unos meses más grande que Inuyasha por lo cual egresó de la secundaria antes, se había mudado a Tokio hacía pocos meses, antes de que él recibiera la noticia de que volverían también a Tokio ¿Su relación? Había sido relativamente corta pero intensa, ella acompañó a Izayoi en las sesiones de quimioterapia cuando Inuyasha no podía asistir, lo apoyó desde el día uno… pero las cosas se enfriaron rápidamente luego de la graduación de Kikyo, Inuyasha decidió cortar la relación luego de unas semanas, la decisión de Kikyo de irse a estudiar arquitectura a Tokio ya estaba tomada y él no quería una relación a distancia. No había duda que ésa gran ciudad a veces podía ser muy pequeña.

Ya no sentía nada por ella, tenía cosas mas importantes en las qué pensar y otras preocupaciones que pesaban más que una relación del pasado.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha tenía una tostada en la boca, había guardado el trabajo de historia en la mochila y no encontraba las llaves de la casa por ningún lado.

\- ¿Dónde mierda las dejé? – susurró, estaba empezando a enfadarse.

Hizo memoria, la noche anterior había abierto la puerta y tenía las llaves en la mano… luego de darles un pequeño tour a Kagome y a Koga por la planta baja él fue directo al estudio a sacar los libros de historia… miró hacia la biblioteca, se sintió un idiota, había tenido las llaves en sus narices. Las tomó y salió de aquella habitación en dirección a la puerta de casa.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – el siempre serio e inexpresivo de Sesshomaru había entrado a la casa y se estaba quitando los zapatos, su hermano estaba a punto de irse.

-No es algo que te importe –

-Conozco esa expresión, es Kikyo ¿verdad? –

Inuyasha gruñó y se sentó en el desnivel que daba al genkan, se colocó sus zapatos sin mirarlo. A veces era increíble lo perceptivo que era el odioso de su hermano.

Las clases terminaron e Inuyasha tomó su bicicleta para irse al hospital, quería aprovechar el tiempo antes de irse a Artes Marciales. Ése día había intercambiado números de celular con Koga, pero lamentablemente su mente no dejaba de pensar en Kikyo.

Al entrar al hospital fue directo a la habitación de su madre, notó que estaba despierta, mirando televisión, su piel estaba notablemente seca y su cabello estaba atado en una trenza. Le dolió ver un par de cables más que se escondían por las mangas del pijama.

-Hola mami – la saludó, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama.

-Hola mi ángel – ella desvió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de su hijo - ¿Qué tienes mi amor? –

Instinto maternal.

-Nada, sólo estoy cansado, anoche me quedé hasta tarde haciendo un trabajo sobre historia ¿sabías que la reina Isabel la Católica tuvo cinco e hijos? ¿Y que Juana la Loca fue la tercera en nacer? – quería desviar el tema a toda costa. Su madre lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.

-Eso no lo sabía, qué interesante. Tu padre me contó que hiciste amigos, me alegro mucho por eso –

-Apenas los conozco, pero creo que puedo considerar a Kagome como mi am… –

\- ¿Me vas a contestar? – Interrumpió Izayoi.

\- ¿El qué? –

-Cuéntame qué te pasa – exigió – te conozco.

-Kikyo me mandó un e-mail anoche – suspiró resignado – se enteró que nos mudamos aquí y quiere ir a tomar algo conmigo.

Izayoi le tomó la mano a su hijo.

-Esa chica te quiso mucho, pero su tiempo ya pasó –

-Así es mamá – asintió. Amaba que su madre sepa que decir en los momentos indicados.

\- ¿Te gusta otra chica? – preguntó.

-Claro que no, acabo de llegar a ésta ciudad. Es sólo que ya no siento nada por Kikyo –

-Deberías decírselo… –

-No, no sé si ella quiere algo más que ir a tomar un café en la esquina, no quiero ser tan grosero –

-Inuyasha, las mujeres no olvidamos tan rápido como los hombres – auch, Izayoi le acababa de tratar de insensible – conoces a Kikyo, no me vas a decir que no se te pasó por la cabeza que quiere volver contigo – él asintió – ella no es una mala mujer, pero si tú no quieres retomar la relación ella tendrá que entender, por supuesto, tú se lo tienes que decir con especial tacto – eso último iba por el carácter explosivo que tenía la futura arquitecta cuando se enojaba.

-Gracias por escucharme mami – le dio un beso en dorso de la mano y ella le devolvió la sonrisa – y por tus consejos.

-Inuyasha – la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro – sabes que no me queda mucho tiempo… -

-Mamá … -

-Déjame hablar – dijo, su voz sonaba extremadamente dulce – pronto me iré de éste mundo, escuché a los médicos decir que ya no me harán quimioterapia, no hay mejora, y no creo que suceda un milagro – Izayoi vio cómo los ojos de su hijo se llenaban de lágrimas – tienes que ser fuerte, como siempre lo has sido, estoy muy orgullosa de ti...

-Te vas a poner bien – él se puso de pie tan rápido que la silla en la que estaba sentado cayó contra el piso – no digas tonterías –

-Voy a pedir que me duerman, me duele todo el cuerpo y ya no aguanto más –

Ese era un detalle que Inuyasha ignoraba, eso significaba que realmente le quedaba poco tiempo.

-Anoche hablé con papá y él está de acuerdo –

No aguantó más, Inuyasha lloraba como un niño pequeño y sus mejillas estaban empapadas, ella extendió los brazos para que él se inclinara para fundirse en un abrazo. Acarició la cabeza de su hijo, el cual lloraba sin consuelo, no le importó el dolor de su cuerpo por el contacto y el peso de Inuyasha.

La puerta se abrió y dos enfermeros entraron visiblemente alarmados por el golpe de la silla y el llanto histérico de Inuyasha, se acercaron lentamente a él y lo tomaron de los brazos, lograron separarlo de su madre.

-¡Suentenme! – gritó él y uno de sus codos dio contra la nariz de uno de los enfermeros, el cual tenía un barbijo cubriéndole la boca y la nariz, el barbijo empezó a teñirse con sangre.

-Necesitas calmarte, ven, siéntate – otro enfermero, el cual no tenía nada que le cubría la cara tomó a Inuyasha de las muñecas con más fuerza y lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá que había en la habitación, a un par de metros de la cama donde se encontraba Izayoi.

-Déjenlo – Izayoi trató de intervenir, pero fue totalmente ignorada, el enfermero que estaba sangrando salió de la habitación.

-Toma esto – ordenó.

En la mano del enfermero había una pastilla blanca.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – exigió saber Inuyasha tratando de controlar su situación.

-Un calmante –

-Yo no necesito ningún calmante – le gritó al enfermero – ¡necesito que mi madre se recupere!

A los dos segundos de haber dicho eso escuchó sollozar a Izayoi, se sintió un idiota, sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón y un nudo en la boca del estómago le cortó la respiración unos segundos.

Kagome terminó de subir las escaleras con Buyo en uno de sus brazos y en otro llevaba una bolsa con alimento, lo había llevado al veterinario y le habían dicho que le tenían que cambiar el alimento, Koga había estado en lo correcto.

Dejó a su gato en el suelo en el momento en el que vio a un chico que le estaba dando la espalda, estaba rezándole al Árbol Sagrado; al principio se sorprendió, el templo rara vez recibía turistas o visitas a ésas horas, pero luego de unos instantes lo reconoció, por su cabello plateado.

-Inuyasha – saludó ella y dejó la bolsa en el banco que estaba al lado del árbol. Él abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

-Kagome… vives por aquí – se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

-Éste es el templo de mi familia – dijo y notó las marcas de las lágrimas en las mejillas de Inuyasha, él tenía los ojos algo hinchados - ¿Tu madre? –

Él asintió.

-Ven, entremos a la casa – ella le tomó de la mano – te prepararé un poco de té –

Quince minutos más tarde ambos estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Kagome, apoyados en la cama, un par de tazas vacías descansaban en una bandeja en el escritorio de la dueña de la habitación. Él ya había dejado de llorar, pero no dejaba de estar cabizbajo.

\- ¿Cuándo la dormirán? – Kagome rompió el silencio, con miedo a ser indiscreta luego de todo lo que él le había contado, incluyendo el tema de su exnovia.

-Mañana a la mañana, y... sólo quedará esperar a que se vaya– él sacó el pañuelo que ella le había dado anteriormente, se lo tendió. Ella notó que estaba impecable.

-No, Inuyasha, es un regalo, quédatelo –

-Gracias –

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, acercándose un poco a él. Inuyasha la miró algo sorprendido, pero sin reproche.

Kagome no sabía qué decirle, no tenía palabras para consolarlo, pero sí sabía que venían días difíciles y que él probablemente querría estar sólo.

Ésa noche Inuyasha cenó con los Higurashi, Inuyasha tocó el tema de su madre a muy a grandes rasgos para no caer en otro ataque de llanto. Kagome amenazaba a su abuelo y a su hermano con la mirada para que no digan alguna estupidez.

-Bueno, es tarde y me tengo que ir – dijo él y se puso de pie – la cena estuvo deliciosa Sra. Higurashi.

-Muchas gracias, vuelve cuando quieras – la madre de Kagome tenía una sonrisa muy sincera.

-Muchacho, tóma – el abuelo Higurashi sacó de su bolsillo algo que parecía ser un amuleto, una perla colgaba de él – ésta es una Perla de Shikon, la leyenda dice que amuletos como éste conceden deseos –

Kagome fulminó con la mirada a su abuelo, le había dado un suvenir del templo, aunque con buenas intenciones.

-Muchas gracias – Inuyasha tomó el amuleto y lo guardó en su mochila - me tengo que ir, hasta luego.

-Te acompaño hasta las escaleras – Kagome prácticamente empujó a su amigo para que saliera de la cocina, no quería que su abuelo metiera la pata otra vez.

Al día siguiente Kagome agradeció que era sábado, no tenía actividades ése día, pero no pudo evitar estar pendiente del celular, no podía negar su preocupación por Inuyasha. Le partía el alma verlo triste.

-Me gusta ese muchacho – dijo su madre. Kagome estaba lavando los platos luego del almuerzo y su madre levantaba la mesa – pero me da mucha pena.

-A mi también, yo trato de ayudarlo, pero no me acuerdo nada de cuando papá falleció – dijo ella cabizbaja.

-Es mejor que no te acuerdes de ésas cosas, hija – le acarició la cabeza.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Kagome estaba ansiosa, pero tampoco quería ir a estorbar en el hospital. Miraba su celular cada dos minutos, trataba de distraerse con la televisión, pero era la quinta vez que hacía zapping y no encontraba nada que la distraiga de sus pensamientos.

-¿Nada? – Sota se asomó al salón, su hermana estaba acostada en el sofá.

-Nada –

Pero en ése momento su celular vibró. Un mensaje de Inuyasha se notificaba en el extremo superior izquierdo de la pantalla. Ella se sentó en el sofá rápidamente y su hermano se paró atrás del mismo para leerlo también.

 _"Por favor ven al hospital"_

Eso lo decía todo.

-Ay por Dios – se puso de pie de un salto, dio un par de zancadas y se sentó en el desnivel del genkan – me tengo que ir Sota, avísale a mamá y al abuelo cuando regresen, me voy al hospital – le gritó a su hermano mientras se colocaba sus zapatos. Él la miraba desde la puerta del salón.

El hospital no quedaba muy lejos de su casa por lo que fue en su bicicleta. Ya estaba oscuro, pero agradeció que las calles estaban bien iluminadas.

Entró en el hospital buscando a Inuyasha, se vio obligada a preguntar cuál era la habitación de Izayoi para encontrarlo; cuando terminó de subir las escaleras sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba, vio al padre de Inuyasha y a alguien que parecía ser el hermano mayor abrazándose y a Inuyasha sentado en el suelo llorando, escondiendo su cabeza, con el pañuelo en la mano. Los tres estaban en el pasillo, al frente de una puerta que permanecía abierta.

-Kagome – Koga tocó el hombro de su amiga y la miró con evidente pena – recién me entero, no tenía ni idea.

-Ven, vamos – ambos caminaron lentamente hacia donde estaba la familia Taisho.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza al escuchar que unos pasos se aproximaban y vio a sus amigos a unos metros. Koga y Kagome se arrodillaron y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

Inuyasha rompió a llorar nuevamente.

-Se ha ido - susurró con dificultad.

Continuará…


End file.
